The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Cleaning the bore of a firearm after use is generally required to prevent possible damage due to caustic materials causing corrosion to the bore. It is often true that the task of manually cleaning a firearm is most undesirable when the condition of the firearm is most suitable for bore damage; for example at the end of an outing under inclement conditions.
Known devices for manually cleaning the bore of a firearm include cotton swabs, wire brushes, jags, patches, or other cleaning materials which are pushed or pulled through the bore. Abrasive contact between the cleaning materials, with or without the aid of lubricants and/or solvents, remove contaminants from the length of the bore. The cleaning materials can be a same or similar diameter as the inner diameter of the bore. In some embodiments, the cleaning materials outside of the bore can be larger in diameter than the inner diameter of the bore. However, in the act of forcing the cleaning materials into the bore, the cleaning materials are compressed or deformed into a shape that can be fit within an inner diameter of the bore. Because only a limited amount of cleaning material can be fit within the bore, only a limited amount of scrubbing force can thusly be applied to the inside of the bore.